Voiceless Screams
by Juunigatsu
Summary: AU. Van died. Raven seeks revenge on Fiona and buried her alive in a coffin. Graceful Fiona bashing. Not recommend for fans of Fiona nor romantic Raven/Fiona. Not recommended for the weak of hearts but hey this is a HORROR story!


****

Notes: A little horror story I thought of when I had inspired by this scene from my favorite movie   
"An interview with the vampire."

****

Warning: Extremely morbid with strong themes. Youngsters I advised you to NOT read this fic if you're so easily be shocked by strong, psychological horror. 

Are we comfortable now? Good, because you'll soon not be.

****

One last note: *_sing-along tone*_ Let's pretend that Van has died in an accident~…*_smirks_*

****

Voiceless Screams

Fiona sat on her bed, sobbing quietly as she stared at her most cherished picture on the wall. It's picture of her and Van near a lake. He was smiling and grinning joyfully because he had successfully caught a big fish that is dangling on a thin plastic line from his rod. It seems like yesterday when the picture was taken but that was 5 years ago. 5 years, that's how long she knows him.

But Van life was cut short. Hiltz murder him during his mission to save the world from his bloodthirsty cruelty. However by sacrificing his life, Hiltz was killed as well. She sniffled. I shouldn't be sad, she consoled herself. It's his duty and he's is willing to sacrifice his life for the world to be safe.

But she couldn't forget his sad brown eyes when she found him all bloody and weak from the battle. When she pulled him from his damage Blade Liger, he was severely injured and he is coughing out blood and grotesquely vomiting it. Van is struggling to say his last words to her despite his throat is severely choking on his blood. She knew he wants to say that he loves her but before he could speak, his life is no more and he passed away. 

She sniffled once more and even hiccupped. It's been 5 years since his death. It's time to go to his grave and pay her respects with her love for him and mourn. She walks out of her apartment and bought some flowers and went to the cemetery. She lays her beautiful flowers on her beloved's grave and pray for his soul in silence.

While she deeply pray and reminisces her happy memories with Van, she felt something hard hit on her head and she fell unconscious. An abysmal black fell all over her mind.

When she awakens, her eyes slowly cracks open and regained her vision. The black, moonless night has fallen and she couldn't see a thing through the darkness, but by the smell of the familiar earth, she is still in the cemetery. She tries to move only to find herself being tied to a tree, tightly binded with ropes.

"Ah my dear I see that you have awaken?" Said a sneering voice.

She is startled by the voice in the dark. A deep voice with a tone so deep yet with harsh, grating tone. A voice so familiar that it bring icy shivers down her spine. A lantern has been lit and it illuminated the dark area. Before her stands the most feared figure that she never thought she would ever see again, alive and well. 

His hair is darker than the night itself and his icy, hard eyes void of emotion besides pure hatred is glossy and deep. His skin is very pale and looks cold to touch. Raven is smirking and glaring at her at the same time along with Shadow looming over his shoulder with his gleaming crimson eyes. 

"R-raven?"

"In the flesh Zoidian wench." He grins maniacally. "It's been so many years since I last saw you hasn't? Back then I remember you as a red eyed whiny tot. I find you NOT cute at all and a total eyesore."

She clench her teeth tightly together to gather her courage but no words to speak for it has ever come out of her mouth. She shuddered and close her lips together tightly from pure terror. The night chill is getting much colder and seeps through her thin jacket.

"Tsk, tsk." He sneered as he knock on Van's tombstone gingerly. "Poor, poor Van. I always think he would die by my hands. Who've known he would been this WEAK?" He giggled with amusement. "I thought that if he should ever survive the ever fated battle, I would be damned if I had to face him to a rematch!"

He smiled even more hideously. "But I'm not satisfied with his death. I haven't done my revenge on him yet…" He took out a shovel and starts plunging it into the soft earth above Van's grave. Shadow stands a good distance away, not wanting to disturbs his masters work.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Fiona screeches.

"What it looks like I'm doing? I'm digging up his grave!"

"Are you insane?!"  
  
"Nope but as sane as I could get my dear!"

As he goes deeper and deeper, the Zoidian keeps yelling and begging him to stop and leave Van alone but he persists. Gradually she stops screaming because she is running out of breath, her cheeks are flushed red. All she could do is to sit there, paralyzed with fear as she watches Raven menacingly digs up Van's grave.

Finally as it was drawing near, she heard a sickening thud. Hoping that it was all a dream, she wished she could wake up and it would go away but no that's not the case because it soon turn into a living nightmare as she watched Raven dragging Van's coffin up to the flat surface. The wooden coffin was cake with dirt which it has been collected over the last five years.

The true horror begins when Raven starts opening the coffin. At first opening it was a little tough because it was stuck. Using his full strength he lifted it with a strong force and the heavy top lid creaks right open, revealing the ghastly corpse of Van.

His body is decaying and his rotting skin is a hideous purplish black. His flesh has been melted away making his body looking like a frail skeleton. His brittle bones seems like it could break into small pieces with a single touch.

"Van looks very weak doesn't?"

"N-no he doesn't!" Fiona stammers, being disgusted looking upon the face of her dead beloved.

"He's dead…but I'm going to prove that there is life in him yet!"

What Raven did next is the most unspeakable, grotesque act ever committed. He gingerly picks up the dead body and he twirls it around in wild circles. To make it worse he cheerfully hums a haunting tune and then sang:

__

Place of silence, moving shadows

Crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness

Madness starting to awake

Playful desire starving of blood

Get down limitless night

Beast blood

Beast blood

Beast blood

Along with the scream from the death throes

Sharp claws are shining brighter

Dually obscene breaths continue

And rips apart the silence of the night

Crossing the uplifty life

Get down limitless night (*)

Suddenly there is sickening crack and that's when he stops his taunting song. Van's neck has broke due to Raven wild dancing and black blood drips out of his lips. Fiona sobbing and fear went out of control and her screeching screams has echoed throughout the cemetery.

Raven himself smiled in satisfaction. He recklessly threw the limped body to Shadow and casually ordered him to, "Disposed the body into a river." Shadow nodded and obeyed him. He fly up in the air and he carry the body over a fast moving river and he dropped from a dangerous, high height. 

Fiona continued to sob and scream in terror. Raven watches her suffering with a cruel apathy. 

  
"Now it's your turn to feel my vengeance." He whispered and he strongly clasp her arms brutally with his cold yet smooth white hands while untying her bounded ropes.

"What are you doing?!" She wails through her sobs.

"I found you annoying and useless in this world my dear. Your wailings is unbearable to my sensitive ears. Did you know that you're nothing but a tool of war 5 years ago my dear? People died needlessly for your cause and that your very being is the reason why war is ensued? Because of this war, it robs my family's life in the first place and mine. So I putting you rightfully in your place like it should have been 5 years ago!"

He dragged her to Van's coffin and threw her in there. He clasped the coffin tightly shut and he pushed it down in deep pit of what's used to be Van's grave. Fiona struggled to escape by punching the coffin top lid but it closed shut.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Her screams were muffled through the wooden lid and the pile of dirt that Raven shovel back into the pit. Fiona knows that Raven is burying her alive! She screams some more but it's useless in the end.

Raven piles up even more dirt until there is no more and Fiona's grave buried under Van's name is complete. Smiling now with no remorse, he dust off the dust and dirt from his hands and rejoin Shadow to begin their lives together, without the angry passionate hate that is deeply rooted in their hearts.

It's the beginning of their peace while no one hears Fiona, being buried alive, **Voiceless Screams**.

__

The End

* This is an excerpt from the song "_Beast of Blood"_ By the Japanese rock band Malice Mizer. Amazing song, Malice Mizer's songs are my inspirations.

** The title "Voiceless Screams" is based on the song title, "Voiceless Screaming" by Jrock band 

X Japan. Initially I plan to titled this fic, "Sweet Corpse."

****

A/N: Hi, this fic has been inspired when I got pissed off when Raven/Fiona fanatics were flaming my Thomas/Fiona fics and they keep telling me to write a Raven/Fiona fic.

Well they ask for it. I hope you enjoy this "graceful" Fiona bashing fic! Hope everyone has a good spring break! Over the spring break, I'll come alive in my fandom again and go back to work on my own "dead" (pun intended) fics and start reviewing my friends stories and give them a review boost! ~_^ 

-- December

****


End file.
